


Lost Boy

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dan-centric, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Secret Santa gift for ladysery!, TUE AU, also the dan/sam could be read as romantic or platonic whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Humans are, at their core, a selfish species. He knew this firsthand. So why should he stoop to their level, when he was something far better than a human could ever hope to be?





	

He woke up cold. That’s not unusual, he’s always cold. No, the unusual bit is that he woke up. Usually, changing was like his other half taking a step back, letting him become the dominant half.

 

Not this time. This time, he felt complete, but  _ cold.  _ This time, there wasn’t anything warm, alive,  _ human  _ to keep him centered. He looked down at his hands, still covered with the familiar rubber gloves of his hazmat suit. He looked up, expecting to see white bangs hanging down in his eyes. Instead, he saw nothing. He frowned, grabbing a bit of hair and pulling it down. It pulled out easily, like usual, but instead of hair it looked like….. _ fire? _

 

“What happened? Where am I?” he asked the room, not expecting an answer. An answer came, nonetheless. A terrified whimper sounded from the corner, and his eyes snapped to it. Cowering away from him, huddled in a ball, was his other half. Except, that couldn’t be, because  _ he  _ was here.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I just wanted it to  _ stop  _ please don’t hurt me!” the Other whimpered, tugging its hair. He  _ (Phantom? No, that’s wrong…) _ frowned deeper, feeling a twinge of  _ something  _ in his core.

 

“Where’s Sam and Tucker? Where’s my family? Who are you?” he asked accusingly, touching down on the ground gently and stalking over to the Other. The Other shook its head frantically, cringing away and whining pitifully.  _ ‘Like an animal,’  _ he  _ (Plasmius? No, that’s not right either…) _ thought, disgusted. “Tell me! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE’S MY FAMILY?!” he snarled, baring his teeth and tightening his fists. The Other cried out, tears beading in its eyes  _ (familiar eyes Blue Eyes  _ **_just like his Danny)_ ** as it continued to tremble.

 

“They’re dead, child.” He whipped around at the new voice, startled into the air again. He hadn’t realized there was someone else in here with himself and the Other.

 

“No… NO! You’re lying… You  _ have  _ to be!” he snapped, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. The voice spoke again, and he could now see it was Vlad, looking weak and old.

 

“I’m not lying. They died in an accident, not even a week ago. Your human half came to me, distraught. He asked me to remove you, and with it all his grief and pain.”

 

He froze, every single bit of him going unnaturally still as he stared at the floor.  _ ‘He tried to get rid of me…? He wanted to  _ **_use_ ** _ me as a receptacle for all his pain?!’  _ He grit his teeth, glaring at the floor as his eyes misted over with tears. “Selfish…” He turned around, glaring at the Other,  _ his  _ Other. “You’re so  _ SELFISH!  _ I’m a  _ part of you!  _ How  _ dare  _ you just…just…throw me away like that?!” he yelled, angry tears spilling over and leaving thin tracks down his face. Part of him was hissing in anger, demanding blood, retribution for the insult. Another part curled away, hid from the pain and betrayal. He scoffed, looking away so his Others wouldn’t see him cry. “You’re lucky that I’m  _ better  _ than you…” he growled, starting towards the ghost portal glowing softly on the back wall of the room, next to the younger Other. He glared at him, sneering. “Or you’d be joining our friends on the other side of this Tear.” With that, he walked through the portal, ignoring the sobbing from behind him.

 

\--

 

How long has he been searching? Human time doesn’t apply to this realm, but sometimes he wished it did, if only so he’d know for sure exactly how long it’s been since he last saw his family. As he’d searched, memories had come floating back, of times gone past with his family and friends. Sure, he didn’t truly exist until far after the family time had stopped, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dormant. He  _ was _ half Danny’s soul, after all.

 

_ [“Come on, Danny! You can do it! Say ‘ghost’!”] _

 

_ [“Chinni!”] _

 

_ [“Ahahaha, almost there! Jin, not Chin!”] _

 

He heard sobbing. It sounded familiar, though he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just another memory.

 

“DANNY! DANNY, IT  _ HURTS!  _ Where…Where are you?!”  _ (Danny… No, that’s not it either!)  _ He answered anyway, dodging doors and rocks alike in pursuit of the voice.

 

“Hello?! I’m here, I’m coming!” He weaved through a stone archway, skidding to a stop in front of a singed purple door. “Are you in there? Are you hurt?” he called, barely refraining from pounding on the door.

 

“Danny? Danny is that you?” The door swung open, revealing a familiar girl smiling hopefully, black streaks smudging down her cheeks. Her smile fell when she noticed him, crumbling into a horrified expression as she took a step back. “You’re… You’re not Danny…” she whispered, her solid violet eyes narrowing. He shook his head, hovering just outside the lair.

 

“No, I’m not. I used to be, but not anymore. I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” She gasped, eyes widening in understanding.

 

“Phantom…?” she asked. He shook his head again.

 

“No. Yes, but no… I don’t know…” He gripped his elbows tightly, looking away from her in shame. “I feel like I should be, but at the same time I don’t  _ want  _ to be.” He looked up at her pleadingly, tears beading in his eyes again. She shushed him, stepping closer again and wrapping him in a hug.

 

“It’s okay. You’re here now, we’re here together, and that’s all that matters. We can figure out our names later,  _ together,”  _ she whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. His lip trembled, but he smiled through his tears.

 

“Thank you…  _ Thank you…”  _ he sobbed, hugging her back. More tears spilled out of her eyes, smudging her sooty makeup further, but she didn’t care. Instead, she just held him tighter and smiled.

 

“No… Thank  _ you.” _


End file.
